


[Podfic of] Winner Takes It All, Or: Five People Who Wondered and One Who Didn't Have to

by Podcath



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[32:39] Lavvyan's Summary: Tony can't figure out if Clint and Agent are married or not, so he does the next logical thing: he starts a betting pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Winner Takes It All, Or: Five People Who Wondered and One Who Didn't Have to

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Winner Takes It All, Or: Five People Who Wondered and One Who Didn't Have to](https://archiveofourown.org/works/600658) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 



**Title:** [Winner Takes It All, Or: Five People Who Wondered and One Who Didn't Have to](http://archiveofourown.org/works/600658)  
**Author:** [Lavvyan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan)  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** Avengers  
**Pairings:** Clint Barton/Phil Coulson  
**Length:** 32:39  
**Cover** : Cath  
**Music** : New York Symphonic Jazz Orchestra w. Sonia Jacobsen - Ugly Duckling  


**mp3:** [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/?39dbr118tgjdfsc) (11.85 MB) and  
**m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/0nnrgtjdtapnza1/Ave+-+Lavvyan+-+Winner+Takes+It+All+%28read+by+Cath%29+%5BAudiobook%5D.zip) (12.47 MB)  



End file.
